100 Things You Really Shouldn't Do
by zorrel
Summary: There are just some things our beloved nations really shouldn't do.


**They Made Me a List  
One: Germany**

1. I am not allowed to yell at Italy, not matter what stupid thing he has done.  
2. Unfortunately.

3. I am not to drink beer until thoroughly conned by Bruder.  
4. Which actually doesn't take long.  
5. I wish it would, though, I can hardly remember half of my nights.

6. Yelling at anyone because they won't be quiet is not acceptable.

7. Making Japan feel awkward is very mean.  
8. No matter how much Italy cons me into doing it, I must not.

9. Encouraging Bruder is not allowed.

10. Encouraging Hungary is not allowed.

11. Making sure Italy is not in my bed is completely pointless.  
12. He will find a way.

13. Convincing Japan to not take pictures of everything he sees is also pointless.  
14. (I swear, he has ten million cameras.)

15. Ranting for too long is completely ridiculous because no one is listening.

16. Trying to compromise with Austria is the dumbest thing ever and will never work.

17. Trying to be kind to Romano is very pointless.

18. Crossing streets in Italy is something that will get me killed: don't do it.

19. Don't let Italy touch Japan, appropriate or not.

20. **DO NOT TOUCH ITALY OR ROMANO'S WEIRD HAIR CURLS.**

21. Being intimidating isn't going to get me anywhere.

22. Talking to citizens in Italy just makes them run away.

23. Try not to smile, it scares people.

24. Do not talk to Russia.  
25. No matter how much he talks to me.  
26. I must not talk to Russia.

27. Do not let Bruder talk to anyone that may encourage him.

28. Don't try and reason with Poland, it's useless.

29. Letting anyone touch my iron cross upsets Bruder very much.

30. Hitting Italy is not allowed.

31. Letting Holland near little girls is very dangerous.

32. Letting Holland near anything is very dangerous.

33. Letting Holland out of his house is generally a very bad idea.

34. Trying to get Japan to stop drawing do-gen-she's is useless.

35. Yelling at anyone is not nice.  
36. No matter how much they piss me off.  
37. Even if it's Bruder.

38. Cursing in German around people that speak German is not intelligent.

39. Speaking to America is pointless.  
40. Completely…  
41. Utterly…  
42. Pointless…  
43. (I don't see how England deals with him, mein Gott.)

44. Eating England's food is not smart.

45. Hitting France is not okay.  
46. No matter how perverted he is.  
47. It's okay when other people aren't around though.

48. Reading books about relationships around Italy is not allowed.

49. Buying things for either Switzerland or Austria is not good.  
50. They will yell and ask how much it was.  
51. If it was too expensive, they will demand I take it back.

52. Talking to Liechtenstein when Switzerland is not around is not good.

53. Pointing guns at people is not appropriate.

54. Eating America's food is not good for my health.

55. Not exercising is bad.

56. Staying inside just because it is raining is unacceptable.

57. Talking to Russia when it's raining is not smart.

58. Going to Japan's house just to sit under his kotatsu is very rude.

59. Do not let Bruder talk to Russia.  
60. They only fight.

61. Do not let Hungary find anything that has to do with homosexuality.  
62. It's scary.  
63. (Damn fujoshi.)

64. Telling people to shut the fuck up is not nice.  
65. It's really not.  
66. No matter how much they deserve it.  
67. (Especially Italy.)

68. Talking about relationships with Austria is dumb.  
69. All he does is give me damn books.  
70. (And they don't even give me advice on Italians.)

71. Trying to get the Italian army to not run away is pointless.  
72. They're afraid of everything.

73. Holland says I can't talk about relationships in general.  
74. He says I'm too awkward.  
75. Which is probably true.  
76. (Damnit.)

77. Talking about Hitler is apparently unacceptable.  
78. Even when it's negative.  
79. America will get angry and call me a Jew killer.  
80. (The fucker.)

81. Ignoring Russia when he talks about Stalingrad is useless.  
82. He will keep talking.  
83. And talking.  
84. With that creepy ass smile.  
85. (Oh Gott, I think I'll have nightmares.)

86. Speaking to Japan in Japanese is not acceptable.  
87. He says I can't pronounce anything right.  
88. Very disheartening.

89. Do yell at Italy when he says "Ti amo".  
90. It hurts his feelings.

92. Do not forget to say "Ich leibe dich" to Italy after he says "Ti amo".  
93. He might cry.

94. Do not trying and explain my relationship with Italy to Japan.  
95. It hurts his head.  
96. And he will take it the wrong way.

97. Cold is bad, do not go out in it.

98. Not slicking back my hair will get Bruder mad at me.

99. I am not allowed to refer to anyone by name.  
100. Because according to Romano, _no one wants their name said by a scary macho potato like me._

* * *

The reason some are grouped together is because they deal with each other. This was fun and challenging. This idea is kinda over done, but oh well. 8D


End file.
